


Playing Pigeon

by FLUDDCappy (SansTheBee)



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansTheBee/pseuds/FLUDDCappy
Summary: Walter's been tired at work recently and Lance decides to spy on him as a pigeon to see what's wrong. However he gets caught and must pretend to be an ordinary pigeon to not break his partner's trust in him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Tumblr: FLUDDCappy.tumblr.com

Petition to give Forgotten Disney More Love:

[ https://www.change.org/p/give-forgotten-disney-more-love ](https://www.change.org/p/give-forgotten-disney-more-love)

  
  


“Walter?”

The young man was brought back to consciousness by his partner’s voice.

“Lance?” He yawned before going into a panicked state, akin to that of a startled rabbit. “We didn’t fail the mission did we? Were we kidnapped? Oh God, I...I’m sorry….I didn’t mean to…”

He put his face in his hands and groaned. “This is all my fault...I got us captured…”

Lance blinked before letting out a small chuckle and putting his hand on his back. “Walter, we’re not in the field, we’re in the lab.”

“Huh? We are?” Walter asked, groggily looking around. “Oh, we are...we...are…”

He dozed off again. 

“Walter...Walter!” Lance nudged his shoulder again.

“Huh?” Walter groaned, opening his eyes slightly. “Lance?”

“Yes, it’s me still.” Lance frowned. “Are you okay?”

“Of course I’m fine…” Walter yawned, stretching his arms above his head. “Just had a long night, that’s all.”

“So you had a long night?” Lance asked to confirm.

“Mhm.” Walter nodded tiredly.

“...For the last two weeks?” 

Walter grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. “Well I..I mean...I’m still getting used to this increased workload thing...you know, being an agent  _ and  _ part of the gadget development team?” 

“If it’s too much for you, we could talk to Joy and..”

“No!” Walter yelled out, startling Lance. “Sorry...I...I mean that’s not necessary...I’ll be okay..don’t worry about me, okay?” He forced a small smile.

Lance looked unsure. “Okay….do you want some coffee or something at least?”

“Ugh. I can’t stand the taste of that stuff. It’s too bitter..” Walter said.

“Well then I’ll add a lot of sugar, and cream, and sprinkles whatever other crap you millenials like.”

Walter let out a small laugh. “I’m not even a millennial.”

“You’re not?” Lance asked, sounding slightly confused.

“I’m Gen Z.  _ You’re  _ actually the one who’s a millennial.” He laughed slightly. 

“...Well….I…” Lance couldn’t think of a response and trailed off. “...This really isn’t important right now. Let me get you something caffeinated at least.” 

“Like I said...I’m fine..” Walter yawned again. He would have fallen asleep again if Lance didn’t grip his shoulder. “I’m awake, I’m awake…”

“If we get called on a mission you need to be alert. I don’t want you to get hurt.” He said worriedly. 

“I’ll be fine.” Walter said, waving it off. “Besides, the day’s almost over. I think it’ll be fine.”

Lance bit his lip. “..Okay...if you say so..”

…

That evening the two of them left HQ. 

“See you tomorrow, kid.” Lance said.

“You too! See ya!” Walter said as he headed off in the other direction. 

Lance stopped and looked back. “Hey Walter?”

Walter stopped and turned around. “Yeah?”

“Try to get some sleep tonight, okay?”

“I said don’t worry about me.” Walter said as he started walking off again. “I’ll be fine.”

_ If you say so kid…. _


	2. Chapter 2

It was basically a nightly tradition at this point for Lance: get off of work, take some serum, and check in with his flock. Most of the time it was just him, Crazy Eyes, and Jeff, but sometimes Walter let Lovey out to join them.

Lance perched in the tree they usually met up in and waited. Crazy Eyes and Jeff landed on a branch and let out small coos of acknowledgement. 

“Hey guys.” Lance sighed. “Work was stressful today.”

Jeff tilted his head and cooed in question. 

“Nah. No big explosions or car chases today.” Lance said. “I’m just worried about Walter. He’s been really out of it the last few days and I’m worried about him.”

  
  


Jeff cooed again.

“Well, he just seems tired, and he has for the past two weeks.” Lance explained. “I don’t know if he’s sleeping well or….hell if he’s even sleeping at all!”

Jeff made another sound before he started preening his feathers. 

“Hey, you’re right. I  _ can  _ just check in on him!” Lance said. “Jeff, you’re a genius!”

Jeff coughed up feathers in response.

“I’ll be right back!” Lance said, flying off.

…

Lance landed on a tree branch outside of Walter’s house, trying to focus his sight so he could get a clear view of the windows. He’d almost gotten to the point where he was able to ignore seeing his butt, however it was still a bit disorientating. More so when he was casually a pigeon, as when on the field he was able to focus on the task at hand rather than looking at his rear end.

Seeing a shadow Lance focused on the window and looked closely. 

Walter was in a robe, Lovey on his shoulder, sipping a cup of tea. He headed into another room and Lance quickly shifted to look into another window, bumping into someone. 

He gasped in fear and jolted back, before realizing it was just Jeff and Crazy Eyes.

“You followed me?” He asked, annoyed.

Jeff cooed and tilted his head slightly, while Crazy Eyes like out an almost squawking like sound. 

Lance sighed in defeat. “Right, right, he’s part of our flock and the flock has to look out for one another, I get it…”

Lance glanced at the window and then back at the two pigeons. “Just...stay close to me, all right? I don’t want Walter to see us.”

Jeff let out a confused coo.

“Why? Humans tend to not like being watched without them knowing.” Lance explained. 

Jeff cooed again.

“It’s just weird for humans.” Lance said, hoping he’d understand now. “Humans are more private than pigeons. Like they don’t just go to the bathroom anywhere like you do.”

Jeff replied again.

“ _ No,  _ I am  _ not  _ trying it. I don’t care how  _ free  _ you feel doing it,  _ I  _ still have standards.” Lance said. He looked back at the windows and caught sight of Walter again. “Shh! There he is.”

Lance flew to an outreaching branch to get a closer look. 

Walter sat down at the desk in his room, Lovey still perched on his shoulder. He took a long sip of tea before sketching more blueprints.

“Ugh! I can’t believe this! He’s not sleeping, he’s...working!” 

“Coo?” Jeff asked.

“Well yeah,  _ I’m  _ not sleeping, but I’m also not the one who kept passing out at work!.” Lance said. “No wonder he’s exhausted, he’s been pulling all nighters, hasn’t he?”

Walter put his hand to his mouth as he yawned. Lovey nuzzled against his cheek gently. He smiled softly and gave her a small pet on the head before going back to his work.

“Unbelievable…” Lance scoffed before flying off. Jeff and Crazy Eyes quickly followed after him. He landed in the tree they had met up in earlier and sighed.

Crazy Eyes cooed and started regurgitating food for Lance.

“No, no I’m fine!” Lance said, putting his wings out to stop him. “Thanks for the uh...offer..but I don’t think a...snacks’...gonna help me feel better…I think...I think I just need some sleep...I’ll see you tomorrow…”

Lance flew off.  _ This kid’s gonna be the death of me...or himself…. _


End file.
